Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{2y + 3}{y - 3} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 3$ $ 2y + 3 = \dfrac{y - 3}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ 5(2y + 3) = y - 3 $ $10y + 15 = y - 3$ $9y + 15 = -3$ $9y = -18$ $y = -\dfrac{18}{9}$ Simplify. $y = -2$